


Phantom Pains

by daredevils



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Experimental Style, Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:56:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3073676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daredevils/pseuds/daredevils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- . -. … .. --- -.</p><p>                         … .. .-.. . -. -.-. .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phantom Pains

Bucky has three muzzles pointing at him.  
Two 3032 Tomcats cocked and ready, vexed but precise and a battered Smith & Wesson Model 1 that has been waiting for him decades now, cold and patient.  
  
Peggy has three muzzles pointing at her.  
Two scathed, barking-doberman Uzis and a sleek, watching-hound SD9 Smith & Wesson.  
  
Steve has no muzzles pointing at him.

  
\- . -. … .. --- -. - . -. … .. --- -. - . -. … .. --- -. - . -. … .. --- -. - . -. … .. --- -. - . -. … .. --- -. - . -. … .. --- -. - . -. … .. --- -.  

 

  
  
_BANG !!_  
  
  
  
  
  
_BANG !!                          BANG !!_

_BANG!!                                       BANG!!_

 

 

  
… .. .-.. . -. -.-. . … .. .-.. . -. -.-. . … .. .-.. . -. -.-. . … .. .-.. . -. -.-. . … .. .-.. . -. -.-. . … .. .-.. . -. -.-. … .. .-.. . -. -.-. . … .. .-.. . -. -.-. .

  
There's a crack on the stained tile.

**Author's Note:**

> The Morse reads :
> 
> \- . -. … .. --- -. : tension 
> 
>  
> 
> … .. .-.. . -. -.-. . : silence


End file.
